Plum Sweetful/Transcript
DIALOGUE Spring break was very successful for TJ and his friends. They go out and have fun. Yukei wanted to have a nice body but Kuru opposes it. However, the two monster boys put their differences aside and work things out. Yukei meets Narong, a warlock from Thailand who has been abused by his wicked mistress, Judith who is the real murderer who killed four innocent witch girls. Moko arrives and save the day which Narong defeats her by shattering her wand. He signed up to be in the Bite Ghouls and gets accepted. ( Twelve weeks passed and Narong is getting used to Yokai and the students, teachers and rules about magic. One day, Frank walks around in the hallway after going to a gas station. He went to the teacher’s lounge to get a bottle of beer when he hears a bell under him. He sees it and a huge bucket of red Gatorade falls on him ). Frank: Oh, no. ( Screaming ) : Goddamn it! ( At Frank’s house, Catherine is cooking breakfast. She‘s making eggs and bacon on the pan. The table has toast with jelly on it, bagels with butter and sausages and strawberries in the middle of the table. She hums a little tune while she prepares herself to eat. She’s wearing her black nightgown and her red robe and her hair is in curlers. Frank gets out of his truck with an Angry look on his face. He goes into the house and slams the door ). Catherine: Frank, my love, is that you? Frank: Yes, dearest. It’s me. ( He walks into the kitchen and his clothes are all wet from the Gatorade. And his shirt is dirty and he is very angry ). Catherine: Here we are - ( screams when she sees Frank in his wet clothes ): Honey, what the hell happened to you ? And why are your clothes wet? Frank: It’s that jerk who keeps on ruining my life for everything. The one that you don’t need to think about. ( Catherine thinks and realizes on what’s her husband was talking about is Matthew ). Catherine: Hmm. Of course. It was Matthew, wasn’t it ? Frank: Yes ! He always causes trouble for me and you. If I had time to answer some question about it, I sweared to god. This kid had droved me up the wall and I can’t take it. All I did is to be cordial with him, but he keeps torturing me. I feel like I have to go through the whole thing again. Catherine: Sweetheart, why does that animal trying to do things to you ? I wished he can leave you alone and that way he won't keep on bursting your bubble. ( she flips a pancake with a spatula ). Frank: I've had it, honey. I am sick and tired of that jerk to ruin my day. Especially when he's with that kid, TJ. Who has bad grades and Matthew is setting a bad example for everything. ( sighs ) I tried to be civil with him, I tried to have some peace between us, but I can't handle him when he keeps on pushing my buttons. Catherine: Don't stressed about that little boy. He's a disgrace. A spoiled brat whose mind is full of immaturity and narcissism that gets him carried away. I always want to give that boy a hard punishment. His egotistical attitude is giving him more trouble. Moko, on the other hand is a distant and headstrong Vampire. His expression is very aloof and I don't trust that young man. Frank: Oh, don't get me started on that one. I've had enough chances from that guy. Ever since he came here, he's got to be the big boss. Dezzler always gives him to good and neat stuff while I had to deal with piece of shit kids everyday. Catherine: Frank, please relax. I know you worked really hard and I guarantee you that no one will ever messed with you If the inside hurts them the most. Frank: What do you mean by that ? Catherine: I mean is that, do something to provoke Matthew into getting him to lose something valuable in his life. Something like a treasure. How about a weakness ? Frank: What kind of weakness, dearie ? Catherine: You can figured it out by yourself and finally you'll have your revenge and I'll get my relax time. ( He finally knows what she's talking about and has a grinning and evil smile on his face ). Frank: Okay, honey. I finally know what you're talking about. Catherine: Oh, really ? Then what are you going to do ? Make some exact attack on Matthew ? Frank: Actually it's something else. Something that he can't live without. You know what ? I realized it's the right thing to put that dingbat into his place. Thank you, my lovely queen. Your advice and wisdom gives me joy and excitement. I’ll do something about it once I’m done with that dingbat. Catherine: My pleasure. ( She smiles at her husband as she sips on her coffee ) Now, please, sit down. I made breakfast for you and you’re still stressing about this stupid kid who keeps ruining your day. Frank ( sweetly ): Oh, I wished to see you in a pink gown and your fancy slippers. Catherine ( laughs ). ( Meanwhile, TJ is walking with Dalton, Narong and Kuru outside. The three boys are on a treasure hunt for some nickels. They walk up stairs to down stairs. First, the hallway, then the cafeteria ). Kuru: I can’t believe that our teacher is making us do this kiddie project to find nickels for a piggy bank. Probably the worst part of the day. I wish I could get on with life and so be it. Narong: I don’t know. It’s just that it seems like a nice project that we get to work on. Kuru: Please, keep that in mind that I have to get my backpack after class is over. I need to have this project to be done or else I won’t get a new video game like I wanted. Dalton: How about half an hour ? Maybe that could work. Kuru: I‘m not sure. There’s gotta be a way to do something about this. So, TJ, any good news about your grades doing good so far ? TJ: It’s a little bit...bad. But I’m trying hard. It’s just I want my experience at Yokai to be transparent and clear all the way. Narong: Another transparent experience for the both of us. After I got a phone call from my parents, I told them about Yokai and they were happy and proud of it. Now, since we’re doing a treasure hunt, we might as well get our project done. I'm getting used to this whole monster experience. Dalton: And finally I met you, too. TJ: That's nice. By the way, have you guys seen Matthew this morning ? He's like disappeared. I wonder how he's doing ? Kuru: He got hungover because he put blue gatorade and a lot of other things like redbull, fruit punch, soda or whatever ever since we had that party when we were on spring break. Mizo is in his study class for science and Yukei is practicing his magic tricks. TJ: Okay. Is he sleeping ? Dalton: Yeah. Arielle had to go and get him by herself. Anyway, we should be focusing on our project. See ya TJ. TJ: Bye. I hope you'll get used to the hunting for treasure, Kuru. Kuru: If only it was very possible. Narong: See ya later ? TJ: Yeah. See ya. Narong: You know, It's nice to be with humans and monsters going to school together and doing so well. ( TJ smiles as the boys leave. At Matthew's house, Arielle drives her car and gets out of it. She wears her casual outfit as always and shuts her door. She goes to Matthew's porch and looks around. She look at the window, but no one is home. The door is locked and she opens it by using her key ). Arielle ( knocking on the door ) : Hello ? Matthew ? Where are you ? Are you home ? ( She opens the door and walks around to the kitchen and the living room. She checks the bathroom and looks around but there's no sign of Matthew until she sees his sock on the floor and picks it up. A noise clanked upstairs in Matthew's bedroom. She goes upstairs and goes to Matthew's door and opens it. A tired and messy Matthew sleeps and snores loudly. There's beer bottles on the floor and blood that he drank from rats. His clothes are on top pf each other and it smells like gatorade and fire which disgusts Arielle very much. She walks towards him and begins to wake him up ). Arielle: Hey, Matthew, wake up. ( She shakes his shoulder and tries to wake him up as possible ) Matthew ! Are you awake ? Hey. Okay, I guess I'll do this the old fashioned way. ( She picks up a black pot and a frying pan and begins to wake him by making a lot of noises. She clanks on them and starts to do more ). Matthew ( Exclaiming ): Oh my god ! Okay, okay ! I'm up ! I'm up ! I said I'M UP ! ( He rubs his eyes and yawns and sees Arielle standing in front of him who was making a lot of noise. He comes to reality ) Oh, Hi, Arielle. Arielle: Good morning. Or should I say, almost afternoon ? ( She drops the pot and pans which irritates Matthew a little bit ). Matthew: Just what are you doing here in my room ? Arielle: Giving you a nice wake up call. Anyway, have you been sleeping this entire time ? Matthew: Yeah, why ? Arielle: Gee, I don't know, maybe because you texted me saying "Good night " on your phone when I saw you doing stupid stuff outside when I was about to go home. You said " Don't worry, I'll be careful and get myself something". And after that, you droved your dad's car like a bat out of hell. I mean, You were really out of control when the dance was over. Any reason why ? Matthew: Scuse me, woman. I'm trying to maintain balance while I try to act all wild without being caught by Dezzler or my parents. Arielle: But still, you can't keep doing this to yourself. The party for spring break was to have fun and eat healthy foods. But when you got out of line by drinking too much and going to clubs by yourself, that would give you so many referrals and more teaching lessons on not to do those stuff. All because you lack common sense. Matthew: Look, I’m sorry. Every day, I keep on working on school and my life. I tried to stay positive and being great by doing good things. I’m still trying. I always wanted to take a break from all this stress. But I feel like it’s not working out for me. You don’t know who I am when I’m mad about those things. Arielle: I know who you are and I care for you. That’s why you’re my mom sent you to school to learn on how to be a better Vampire. When I met you, I always see you blatantly start yelling and throw stuff on the wall. I also know that the doctors give you therapy lessons and cure you because you had mental issues. Matthew: What about a final answer ? You know, a goal to succeed my intuition about my grades ? I want to be happy, not be a downer. I hope I can make some rapid exchanges. Arielle: No, you don’t. You have to stop drinking and doing things that you’re not supposed to do. Matthew: We put up with this crap for so long. It’s not helpful at all at some point. All we did is fight so many morons who worked with Fairy Tale. Arielle: Well, There’s things that I want to change. Besides, the fights that we’ve been through, we’re still strong and going over problems in the past. And I always hate that you and Dalton and Frank fight over the littlest things. You guys need to stop with your annoying bathroom issues. Matthew: Okay, I get it. I understand your very wise saying. I‘ll stop being dumb by drinking too much Gatorade. Then, I’ll finished my grades. I understand, Arielle. I really do. Arielle: That’s the spirit. Now get changed, It’s almost nine o clock. You better hurry up. Wait, Is that sauce on your shirt ? Matthew: It’s barbecue sauce when I got wild over the red punch. That’s the sauce that I was talking about. Arielle: You’re disgusting. I told you that vegetables are healthy for you and you have to eat them. Enough of that sauce, please cut back on that. Now, put that shirt away in the washer. Matthew: Aye, aye, Captain. Will I get my paycheck If I get to school on time ? Arielle: Yes. You’ll get it when you get there. Matthew: Okay. I got my alarm on my phone just in case. Goddamn it ! I almost forgot ! My toothpaste and my brush ! Gotta go. ( Arielle giggles about his clumsiness. Meanwhile, Moko and Dezzler is at a purple and red house. They are in the meeting with two goblin detective gentlemen and a slender goblin woman with a Brooklyn accent. Her name is Sharon Wilkins. The man with the beard is her husband named Gary Lawrence and the younger one is named Chester fritz. Gary is a calm man but often makes mistakes which irritates and embarrassed his wife a lot. On the other hand, Chester is a smart person who loves math and other things that involved museum work. The three business people are successsful with their work and discuss about their plan to get rid of Fairy Tale and make the foundation help society possible ). Gary: This is about a generation to make things bright again. Time to set solid here. There are cases of flowers with white leaves on them to heal a human with its medicine. In some cases, it can kill you if you tried to harm it. And spill oil on it. ( He poured a cup of oil into a cauldron and a dark red cloud of smoke erupt and shocked the whole room. Including Sharon who was making pie in the kitchen ). Dezzler ( unamused ): Oil ? More like gravy when you pour it in this cauldron. Gary: It’s important. So many students from the Knight school are vampires that got injured or killed by one of those Fairy Tale freaks. Look, watch. ( He unlocks his screen on his TV to showed a window hologram and shows a boy Vampire and a girl Vampire. One of them was lying unconscious, while the other is calling on the walkie-talkie to call help ). Chester: Wait a minute. That’s Bryce and Molly from the league class. They were in the X class monster group before they were assigned as knights. Dezzler: This is very excessive. A terrible way to retreat from a fight. It wasn’t good enough for them. Who would do such a thing ? Gary: We are all trying to stop these past incidents that keep on happening. There were at the acres and some were in the woods playing hide and seek. We heard listen to them sing a lot songs and dancing like random idiots in a park. Now, they’re trying to pushed away ghosts and impersonate skeletons for their own sick amusement. Dezzler: This subject is getting us nowhere. I want that organization to be stop if it’s the last thing I do. They want to make it more like a game changer. Any report of these incidents ? Chester: Not quite. There’s more mysteries of the unfortunate surroundings. From the park to anywhere by a preschool. We’re not sure what happened or how it all started. The detective from the monster minister are trying to devise a plan of action. Gary: We need some source before someone else does more damage. I want your students to be safe in their homes until we figured out what’s going on. Dezzler: No. We need to help you. Your school and all of those children are in terrible danger. I cannot let anyone sacrifice themselves for people to escape the jaws of terrorizing death. My god, please. Gary. Give us a chance to try and make something for the better. Gary: I’m sorry, Dezzler. You’re a good man and I understand that. But look at these damages that those barbarians cause. It’s a disaster and we will not tolerate it. I know you want to do the right thing, but this is important. You have your school to take care of. Now, we will have to protect our comrads, friends and family for our lives and stop Fairy Tale and determined on what the hell is going on with their miserable catastrophe. Dezzler: Why don’t you let Moko help you ? Since he’s a star student and a powerful X class super monster like his father was. He will handle anything. Usually I let him fight by himself and set things straight. Gary: You know we can’t do that. He’s a student, not a warrior of combat. It would be dangerous to go up against something or someone who is ten times stronger than him. Moko: Sir, listen to me. I have dealt many criminals who are bullies are troublemakers with poor decisions to make a living. As I assured you, it is my honor to handle a situation. I don‘t like for being too eerie. But I can do it if you just let me try. Chester: He’s right. I heard so many news about this one. He’s the son of the lord and lady Vampire of the royalty Bloodline. He’s the reason on why people like him so much. And I do too. I wish I can see you in all kinds of physical fighting things. Moko ( to Chester ): I appreciate your enthusiasm. Gary: Kid, I’m very sorry. But I can’t let you do this by yourself. I mean, you’re young, smart, nice and intelligent. But you got the wrong idea about handling a situation. ( Overhearing about her husband opposing the idea of Moko trying to help him solve a few cases, she angrily walks out of the kitchen while holding her pie in her hands ). Sharon: Gary, Shut your mouth ! Gary ( whelps ). Dezzler: Oh, dear. Chester ( gasps ). Sharon: You better have a good explanation for this crap that you’ve been doing. Gary: Now, honey, calm down. It’s all a misunderstanding. Sharon:” Misunderstanding” ? Oh, bullshit ! I don’t believe it. knock it off and listen to me. You got no room to talk about not letting this handsome young gentlemen wanting to be like a detective like you. God, listen to yourself. Opposing an idea and talk about some unnatural causes around here that I was unaware of. I have better things to do than overhearing about your gadget business or whatnot. Can’t believe you would try to make your meetings here in our house. This is our home and how I operate rules here. At any point, You put your guns away. Gary: Honey, this meeting is important. I’ll explain to you later. I promise I will let this boy help me and my friend to solve some cases. After that, I’ll eat a lot of food that you have made. Just let me do my job first, then I’ll eat as many pies as you want, please ? Sharon ( bitterly ): Fine. But you better get your ass back home till five. Otherwise, the food will get cold and you won’t have supper till then. I got my eye on you. I want you safe and unharm. And if some ugly lunatic hussy tries to take you away from me, I swear to god ! ( She puts her pie down and grabs a loaded rifle gun from her drawer and shoots the ceiling. Chester screams while Dezzler looks shocked and Moko is impressed by her shooting skills. Gary was scared yet understood by his stern wife’s actions ). Gary: I apologize to do stuff behind your back, my lovely wife. I’ll let this boy help us and get these things done, Okay ? Sharon ( takes his hand of her shoulder ): You damn better should. Or else no more pie for you and all of your so-called police friends that joined your service. Oi ! Why bother ? ( She puts the rifle away and picks up her pie and heads back to the kitchen ). Chester: Wow. Your wife is something else. Dezzler: Good lord, had she always been like that ? Gary: A lot. My apologies. It’s her nature to control every aspect of my life. She’s rational enough to change or move stuff in order. Sorry, dearest. Moko: So, is it official ? Can I solve some cases ? How about we shake on it ? Gary: Fine. If you say so. ( The men made a promising handshake and Moko was proud of himself ). Chester: Finally. Now, we have a Vampire on our side. We can make this work. Dezzler: I think you got yourself an extra professional guard on your team. Gary: Yes. Somewhere I managed to take charge and head down to any kind of damn monstrosity, whereabouts or any kind of place of these murders and we’ll take care of it. Moko: But, Wait. Can I have a partner to help me a little bit on some cases ? Gary: You can do whatever you like. But I guarantee that there’s too many squadrons that I almost lost during a gun fight. So, who’s gonna be your partner ? Moko: Someone who is really close to me, a person who cares for me the most, someone with great value and the one with the best intelligence to deal any kind of problem. ( Meanwhile, TJ is running laps at P.E. He run eight laps around and starts to get the hang of it. He runs and jumps. He stop for a moment and catch his breath. Matthew and Arielle walk in the gym and talk about some agreements and their next missions ). Matthew: I’m telling you, it’s not enough before I have to handle that dumb jerkwod who keeps eating my favorite chocolate bar. And maybe I could actually punch and alligator for trying to catch my hand. Arielle: That’s not helpful at all. You need to do better than that and most of all try to keep out of trouble for our next mission assignment. I don’t want you to end up hanging on a cliff and fall into a dead end like you almost did last time on our field trip to the zoo. Matthew: Alright, But I promised you, it’s not gonna be easy if you ask me. TJ: Hey, guys ! How are you ? Matthew: Good. Arielle: Hello, TJ. Doing some running laps around the track ? TJ: Yeah. I’ve been training myself a lot because of my grades. I got an A on my math assignment from Mrs. Applegate. She said I need to do better because I’m bad at multiplying and she also said I did very great on the test. Matthew: So, That’s the good thing about you. You’re still trying to make your grades better. Just keep trying, and you’ll get the hang of it. TJ: So, where are you guys going ? Arielle: We’re going to see Constance. TJ: Constance ? Who’s that ? Matthew: She my trainer and she used to be Arielle’s teacher when she was in middle school. TJ: Really ? Wow. I can’t believe it. Is she a powerful monster, too ? Arielle: Of course she is. She’s a witch. Her magic and potions are the most magical things in all of her witchcraft. She’s been doing a lot from a long time ago. Now, she owns a pie and cake factory by the school where they do a lot of food items. Matthew: Just like the bread factory. TJ: That’s amazing. So, can I come along ? Arielle: Yes. You may. First, we need a ride. Matthew: What ride ? ( Matthew and TJ are sitting on top of Babble as they wait patiently for Arielle to get her things done ). Arielle: There. I’m done. Let’s get a move on, boys. Matthew: Jeez, It didn’t take so long like always. Arielle: Oh, quit it, Matthew. I’m trying to be presentable to see my old teacher again. Now, let’s not get distracted. Matthew: Alright, all aboard ! Arielle: Hi, Babble. ( Babble gently hugs Arielle with his leaves arms Category:Bite Ghoulish Transcripts